


Jordan and Jon Brother Romance

by jkslittleangel



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkslittleangel/pseuds/jkslittleangel





	Jordan and Jon Brother Romance

One night when Jordan was watching some movie on television, someone was knocking on the door. He opened the door and saw it was his brother who was crying. He let him in took him by the hands and sat with him on the couch and asked him “ what's the matter Jon? Talk to me!” Jon replied “ I caught my boyfriend in bed with another man” and started to cry even more Jordan held him close into his arms and told him “ I'm so sorry to hear that bro.. I always told you that man was a scumbag” “ what am I going to do.. I can't stay there anymore” Jordan told him “tell you what..tomorrow morning.. I'll go with you and get your stuff. You're going to stay here with me and sleep in the guest bedroom” “ I don’t want to bother you J” “come on! You could never bother me bro.. you belong here with me” later on Jon took a shower and borrowed a pj from Jordan and then went to bed.

 

The next morning after they had breakfast, Jordan went with Jon to get all of his stuff. When they got into the apartment Jon's boyfriend was still there and started insulting him and almost hit Jon. Jordan stopped him and yelled “ don't you ever lay your hands on my big brother again..cuz you're gonna have to answer to me..you bastard” Once Jon had everything they left and went back home. Back home Jordan helped Jon moved his stuff in the bedroom.

 

Later on Jon and Jordan went to the fitness centre to work out. Once they were done working out they went home and relaxed a little before supper. Later in the evening after taking their showers they sat in the living room and all of a sudden Jon was in pain, Jordan asked his brother “ is everything okay bro?” he replied “ think I over did it at the gym today.. my muscles ache all over” Jordan told him “ go lie down in your bed.. I'll come and give you a full body massage” “ I can never say no to your massage you were always the best”.

 

5 minutes later Jon was lying down on the bed and Jordan began massaging him by starting with his neck, shoulders and back. Jon felt so much better and lied down on his back and Jordan started massaging his chest and stomach. Then all of a sudden Jordan noticed Jon's cock was getting hard. He told his brother “ I see someone want's some attention.. what should we do about it?” and started laughing. He then started pulling down Jon's pj's and started massaging his cocks with his hands. Jon was confused and horny at the same time and told Jordan who was sucking his cock “ ohh Jordan please don't stop.” then Jordan got naked and lied next to his brother. They started kissing feeling each others tongue until Jon took Jordan's cock and gave him a blowjob that was making Jordan moan for more, till he said “ make love to me Jon please?”. Jordan lied down on his stomach while Jon started licking his sexy brother ass and then got some lube on his fingers and started fingering Jordan's tight ass, till he finally got inside of him and started going harder and faster.. that made Jordan scream “ ohh fuck Jon yes yes go faster” they fucked for hours till they both collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

 

The next morning when Jon woke up and saw Jordan was still in bed next to him naked.. he realized it wasn't a dream, that he actually had sex with his brother last night. He tried waking up Jordan by shaking him, and telling him to wake up. Jordan finally woke up and asked him “ what's the matter bro?” “ what's the matter you asked.. what we did last night is what's the matter” “ you mean you regret having sex with me?” “ no I don't regret having sex with you. It was great but it was wrong. Come on Jordan were brothers, I love you and always have for a long time but we can't be doing this. What are people going to say when they find out about us?” Jordan replied “ they won't say anything cuz they will never know. It will be our little secret. I wanna be with you and don't care if it's wrong” Jon replied “ ohh to hell with everyone else, I wanna be with you too” they hugged and Jordan started biting Jon's hard nipples and then began sucking on his hard cock . Jon started to moan “ fuck me Jordan right now” Jordan moved a little closer and inserted two fingers inside Jon's sexy ass until he got on top of him and finally got inside. He kept pounding a little harder, till Jon started moaning “ faster faster” he kept on fucking him till he pulled out and cumed all over Jon's back.

 

They lied down together caressing each other until they decided to get up and take a shower together and started making love all over.. Jon and Jordan lived together for the rest of there lives.


End file.
